Weapons that emit non-lethal gunfire are used by the military and civilians in a variety of activities, including combat training and entertainment activities. Typically, the participants in such an activity carry a weapon that fires either a paintball or a laser beam in a direction the weapon is pointed when fired. In some instances, the participants may also wear an apparatus that signals, or cues, the participant and others when the participant has been struck by another participant's gunfire.
Paintball guns are one example of a weapon used in such activities. A paintball gun typically uses compressed gas to shoot one or more paintballs a relatively short distance from the gun toward the target. Ideally the paintball bursts upon impact with the target, and emits a water-based paint on the target, which can cue the target and observers that the target has been struck.
Laser guns are another example of weapons used in such activities. A laser gun fires a laser beam toward a target. The target includes a laser detector assembly which can emit an audible alarm upon detection of the laser beam. The audible alarm serves to cue the target and observers that the target has been struck.
In a military context, paintball guns offer certain advantages over laser guns. One advantage is that a paintball gun offers a more robust negative feedback cue—specifically, a visible paint that is emitted on a target that has been struck—and a tactile perception that is caused by the impact of the paintball on the target. On the other hand, paintball guns have a very limited range, which is not necessarily reflective of likely combat conditions. Moreover, paintball guns may not have a physical appearance that realistically resembles the actual weapons that are used by military personnel during combat.
Laser guns offer a much longer range than paintball guns, which may more realistically reflect actual combat conditions, and laser guns may also be designed to more closely resemble the actual weapons used by military personnel. However, the negative feedback is typically limited to an audible alarm, which, in the midst of an exercise, may not be heard by other participants or observers, or in some circumstances even by the target, and which does not provide any tactile feedback.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cueing device that can operate in conjunction with relatively long-range weapons, such as laser guns; can initiate a suitable negative feedback that can be perceived not only by the target, but by other participants and observers; and can be safely worn by participants in a non-lethal gunfire activity.